dayofinfamyfandomcom-20200215-history
November 23, 2016
__NOEDITSECTION__ Performance Improvements *Map Performance Pass **Sicily **Ortona *Model Performance Pass **All character models, improved LODs and bones collapsed in higher LODs. **Third person weapons improved LODs. New Content *Added BattlEye anti-cheat. *New map: Saint-Lô – Inspired by DoD “Thunder” now available in the “in testing” playlist. *New weapon: German “Splitterring Stielhandgranate” *New weapon upgrades: **American “White Phosphorous” bazooka round. **M1 Garand grenade launcher. *Suppression audio heartbeat effect heard when suppressed and under 40% health. *Shootable Bells on the following maps: **Bastogne **Comacchio **Ortona **Salerno **Sicily *“Explosive planted” VO for TNT for all factions. *1st person screen desaturation shader tied to low player health. *Caps for German officers. Updated Content *Improved shading on character models using new SurfaceGGX shader. *New Springfield & grenade launcher models. *Bayonet option now added to all bolt action rifles regardless of class type. *New lighting in the kit selection menu when shader detail is set to “high” or above. *Particle tails now added to rifle grenades & launcher rounds. *Added pilot light particles to flamethrowers. *Improved TNT textures for all factions. Gameplay Improvements *Destructible walls allowing for new flanking routes added to all maps. *Bayonets can now be charged for a guaranteed kill by holding the attack key. *Helmets now have a percentage chance to be knocked off characters by headshots or nearby explosions. *Reduce confusing battle sounds from soundscape ambiences. *Rebalanced grenade launchers to use grenade damage values. Bug Fixes *White phosphorous impact grenades no longer bounce or roll after detonation. *Fixed missing prop dynamic override on Bastogne. *Fixed bots occasionally not being assigned their fuel tank when using flamethrowers. *Fixed missing localization string for “Radial Request Artillery” in the keybinding menu. *Fixed grenade launcher reload skipping. *Fixed bad angular velocity impulses being applied to the Bazooka round. *Fixed smoke grenade particle alignment. *Fixed exit impacts for bullet penetration. Cooperative Improvements *Stronghold: **New Counter Attack Mechanic: ***After capturing a point, an enemy will retreat to call in a counter attack. If he gets there safely, the enemy army will assault the captured position with intensity. Look for the swearing, sprinting soldier who holstered his weapon! ***During a counter attack artillery may be called against the players. **Round timer changed from 20 minutes to 5 minutes, which will reset on each point captured. The final radio objective time has been reduced to 90 seconds so be quick to destroy it. **Rare chance of elite, better equipped enemies spawning throughout the round. **On the final radio objective, fire support will be called against the players and elite enemies will be defending. *Entrenchment: **Elite, better equipped enemies will start appearing towards the end of the round. **In Solo mode, any living ally will head to the regroup point to reinforce the team when it is unlocked, allowing the player to keep fighting. *Other: **Easy difficulty changes: ***Allied bots will endlessly spawn in Stronghold. ***Enemy bots will take 2.5x longer to react. **AI will try to avoid and repath around areas with death and gunfire. **German Engineer bot now has a C96 Carbine. **Allied bots are now 50% more accurate. **Fixed a bug where flamethrower bots were burning to death on spawn. Map Changes *Ortona **Changed defender spawn location for Objective A in Offensive. **Fixed church window clipping issue. **Fixed numerous exploits and community identified flaws. **Major art pass on all areas of the map. **Minor layout adjustments to improve level flow and performance. *Comacchio **Fixed player clip allowing players to get outside of the map bounds. **Minor art pass on several areas of the map. *Reichswald **Fixed stuck spots at front of entrenchments. **Fixed several issue throughout the map. **Minor performance improvements. *Salerno **Adjusted Salerno entrenchment mode to improve gameplay. **Adjusted Salerno Offensive mode to make it more balanced. **Fixed numerous exploits throughout the map. **Adjusted several areas of the map to improve level flow. **Updated soundscapes. **Clipping pass to smooth out player movement. *Sicily **Minor layout adjustments to improve level flow and performance. **Fixed small clipping issue near bakery. **Fixed several small issues throughout the map. External links *Official patch notes blog Category:Patch notes